The Runaway, the Bastard, and the Vigilante
by Farshoole
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is one thing to change the world. It's been a long road, but Blake has had enough and met two like-minded individuals that will help her on her quest to help the faunus and human relations. She can only hope that she can do so before the Adam and the White Fang can do too much damage. (First story, Slight AU. Rated M for language and violence.)
1. A Change of Fate

**Hello, welcome to the first story that I publish ever. I have dabbled in writing a fanfiction but never one that was published. I hope that you enjoy and leave a review to see what I can improve. This will be a slight AU, changing the cannon either lightly or heavily. I honestly don't know where this is gonna go, but as of right now it's going to be a slight cannon convergence. I also hope that I can stray away from the stereotype of an OC, edgy backstory with edgy reasons. As of right now I have no Beta reader, so I apologize if some things such as grammar or spelling make it through. I am only one human with one pair of eyes. I hope you enjoy.**

_A Change in Fate_: Chapter 1

It was calm. The nice cool breeze of nature whistling past her ears, although they were covered by a bow. The red leaves that surrounded her bringing a sense of peace and tranquility as she sat on a rock, gazing into the sky.

_Crunch_

"It's time."

She turns to see a man with red and brown hair, eyes covered by a mask that resembled a grimm, with horns sticking out from the top bending back. She sighs and gets off the rock.

_I really hope Adam isn't as crazy as they say he is._ Blake thought as they walked towards the cliff edge.

"The others are waiting for us." Adam said as they walked, "They will be our protectors just in case the security is more than we expected." Blake nods as they see to figures at the edge of the cliff.

One wears a long tunic that reaches to just above his was a hood that he stitched on himself that covered his deep blue eyes. A hole in the back, above the waist, allowed for a lion tail to move freely. A vambrace and a rerebrace that goes all the way to his shoulder where a pauldron is waiting as well as greaves that end at the knee. An arming sword as well as a kite shield colored black to cover the symbol that once adorned it.

The other was a large man, although he was the same age as she and the one next to him. His entire body was covered in plate armor, his helmet had a distinct design with its vertical holes reaching all the way to the top of the visor. A part of the armor sticks out at the top of his chest to act as a neck guard. A poleaxe a bit taller than he looked as if it were cracked and near broken. But, to those that know him, it will expand and turn into a mighty great-sword.

"Are the two of you ready?" Adam asked. The two of them turned to face Adam simultaneously and nodded. "What is the train full of exactly?" The shielded one asked.

"Schnee Dust." Adam replies.

The boy scowls before turning back to the tracks. The train can be heard as he scrapes his sword on the edge of his shield while getting into a low stance, being covered by his shield. The taller of the two lifted his poleaxe and readied it in his two hands, almost like a wall.

"Let's get this over with." The mountain said. Adam nods and steps in between the two. As the train is about to pass, Adam jumps and starts to slide down the cliff edge, followed by the heavily armored man. The one with the shield spares a glance towards Blake before following suite. Blake sighed before sliding down herself.

They all land on top of a moving train. "Nice and stealthy, so we bring one of the most heaviest guys we know." The shield says with a shake of his head. "He is important because he is strong, stronger than you." Adam said as he started to walk towards a hatch on the roof of the train car. "He left a fucking indent where he landed!" The shield bearer exclaimed as he pointed to two foot sized indents on the car. Adam looked at the indents, then to the armored man who just shrugged.

"Doesn't help that he never talks either." The shield bearer said as he brushed passed the armor. _He's really selling it well._ Blake thought as she glared at the shield, making him wilt a little bit. Adam snickered before slashing open a hatch and jumping in, followed by Blake. When they landed, for a brief second they saw the robots looking at the indents on top of the car before they all turned towards them. "_Intruder!_" One of them said, arms turning into miniature gatling guns and opening fire. Adam manages to block vital bullets before sheathing his katana and rushing towards them as they reloaded, slashing them down.

Blake joined Adam and started to slash her own robots before unsheathing her sheathe which is also a blade and used her real blade along with her sheathe blade to start slashing faster. (I am totally not salty about the sheathe blade… not at all.) As they finally finished dispensing the robots, the door on the other side of the car opened to show six more robots armed and ready to fire. Adam and Blake got into a ready stance.

"_Intruders! Please lay down your weapons and-_" The robot was interrupted by a shield splitting it in two, embedding itself into the floor of the car. The robots looked at the shield in shock before looking up, only to see a man clad in armor dropping down onto them. The ones that didn't get landed on started to rev up their guns.

"Geez, you bots don't have a lot of awareness built in, huh?"

The bots turned to only have their heads removed. "Took you two long enough." Adam said as he relaxed his stance. "We wanted to wait and make sure nothing came from behind. As you can see it was fruitful." The shield bearer said as he motioned to the bots around the two. Blake sighed and shook her head, "Come on, we need to find the cargo bay."

The two nodded and followed the two forward a couple cars before finally finding the cargo car. "Alright, Blake, go ahead while we set the charges." Adam said as he turned toward the poleaxe wielder. "What about the crew?" Blake asked.

"What about them?" asked Adam.

The other boys looked to each other before looking to Blake and nodding. Blake nodded back. _He's too far gone,_ was the consensus. The door behind them exploded open to reveal a spider droid reving up its guns.

"SHIT!"

The shield bearer screamed as he ran in front of the three, blocking the bullets with his shield. "Go!" Adam yelled as Blake and he ran out from the cover from the shield bearer towards the spider droid. They kept swinging at it but they couldn't do much. "Fall back! We aren't doing anything!" Adam yelled as he blocked a couple more bullets and sheathing his sword.

The shield and poleaxe bearer ran out towards the next car. "It's open!" The shield bearer called, meaning that it was an open air car. Blake and Adam ran out, getting next to the two. "Alright, I'm going to use my semblance." Adam said as he got into his stance, the other three either nodding or grunting in acceptance. Adam charged in with Blake and the poleaxe bearer.

Adam kept blocking with his sword while Blake and the poleaxe bearer did small and quick slashes to make sure Adam doesn't get overwhelmed. Adam clicked his sword back into his sheathe, signaling it was ready. The shield bearer started to block bullets for Adam, knowing his sword will break if he absorbs too much. The poleaxe bearer unleashed a large swing into one of the joints of the spider droid, making it imobile for the time being.

They watched as the world went dark, any red started to glow throughout the darkness as Adam lunge forward with a slash, cutting the droid in two. Adam let out a breath as he turned to see Blake and the other two on the next open air car. "Goodbye." Blake said as she disconnected the car. Watching as Adam started to slowly fade into the background.

Blake sat down on the ground with her back against some of the boxes there. "Blake…" The shield bearer said as he put a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder. "I should have seen the signs!" Blake cried out, "I should have known the actions he was doing! How many he may have killed before!"

"That line of thinking isn't healthy." The poleaxe bearer spoke for the first time. "Yes, you should have seen the signs, but now we have to move forward. Where are we going and what will we be doing?" The poleaxe bearer asked.

"I don't know, Ulv Brunneous, what kind of plan do you have?" The shield bearer asked.

"Well, we could become huntsmen."

"What if someone recognizes us?"

"You always have your hood up, no one will recognize you."

"He's not wrong." Blake said, stepping between the two. "Besides, we could do a lot of good as huntsmen. Maybe, in due time, we can ease human and faunus relations because of it." The shield bearer looked between the two before sighing. "Damn, that does sound like a good idea. Alright, but what if we get on different teams?"

"Then we introduce each other." Ulv said with a shrug, "Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't see each other." The shield bearer then realizes something and lets out a heavy sigh. "What if we run into one of **them**?" He asked.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure they won't tell the rest of your family. After all, you're not an Arc anymore..."

"I'm a Leo now." Jaune finished, looking to Crocea Mors, where the symbol would be if it weren't painted over. Ulv patted Jaune on the shoulder before taking off his helmet and putting it on one of the boxes, reaching up to massage his tiger ears and revealing his short brown hair and burgundy eyes. "You could always make holes in that, or just make armor for the ears." Blake said as she looked at the helmet.

"Yeah, going to have to speak to some armorer in Vale. By the way…" Ulv said as he looked around. "When are we getting off?"


	2. A Strange Welcome

**Man, I wasn't people to actually like my story. This just adds to the pressure, but what's life without a little hardship, eh? Anyways, Enjoy the second chapter of the Runaway, the Bastard, and the Vigilante. Edit: I'm just going to casually fix some mistakes. Don't mind me.**

_A Strange Welcome_: Chapter 2

"Urk!"

"For Oum's sake, you rode a train and fought robots on it! How do you throw up from an air ride?!"

"It probably has something to do with the turbul- Urk!"

"We can bully him about his strange motion sickness later. Right now, we have to think about what lies ahead of us." Ulv said as he patted Jaune on the back.

The feline trio stood near a huge window on the airbus currently transporting to Beacon Academy. When some of the people saw Jaune dry heave, they immediately ran to the otherside of the aircraft. "At least he's a good people deterrent, so I can read in piece." Blake said as she opened her infamous _Ninja's of Love_.

"I think I'm going to throw up more by that stupid smut you bought at Tukson's." Jaune deadpanned before giving off another dry heave.

"It's erotic literature!"

"That's just a fancy way of saying book porn!"

"Can we not have this argument here?" Ulv said as he noticed some people looking at the argument with some mild interest. "After all, once we get our teams, you can avoid each other as you like. But as of right now, we're still together." Blake and Jaune glared at each other before turning away with a "hmph!".

Ulv can only sigh as Jaune made another dry heave.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." A hologram of the headmistress spoke. Blake closed her book and put all of her attention on it while Jaune...you know. After it was done with the rest of its speech, Jaune's cheek filled with bile and rushed to the nearest trash can. Blake sighed while Ulv shook his head.

"I think we should teach him that aura technique now." Ulv said as he got up.

"Alright, I got my revenge anyway." Blake said. That will teach him to call such works of art _smut._

As they tried to find Jaune, the duo walked past a blonde and a redhead complaining about the vomit on their shoes.

Apparently, Jaune didn't make it in time.

When the ship finally docked the feline trio walked out calmly, with Jaune clutching his stomach and sending a glare towards a smirking Blake. "I still hate you" Jaune said as he turned back toward Beacon. "You know, I thought we were going to an academy, not a castle."

"We _are_ dressed like the knights of the old times, Jaune. I think an academy can get away with looking like a castle." Ulv said as he stared at the front of the academy. Blake took in the sight as well and her smirk became a small smile. "You don't think they have chefs here do you?" Jaune and Ulv sighed, knowing about Blake's need of tuna.

As they walked they heard an explosion, then an empty vial of dust rolled in front of Blake's feet. The three looked up to find the redhead they saw before arguing with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.

"Guess she couldn't stand Atlas." Jaune said as Blake walked towards the arguing duo. Jaune looked to Ulv, "Should we…" "No, she won't do anything rash." Ulv said as he walked towards the main entrance.

Jaune and Ulv found a spot in front of the stage and stood there for a while, seeing all of the students and noticing their weapons and attire. Blake caught up with the two of them moments later. "You guys missed it. I called the heiress out on her companies handling of the faunus and she became so flustered she stomped away." Blake said with a grin.

Ulv and Jaune stared at Blake for some time before looking to each other before nodding.

"Uh, guys?" Blake said as the two just stared at her, making her slightly afraid.

She took a step back out of fear and walked into somebody, when she turned to apologize, she found herself staring face to face with the heiress. She glared at Blake before huffing and walking away. Blake heard someone snicker, but when she turned she saw that her two "friends" were looking at the stage where the headmaster would appear.

"Assholes." Blake muttered.

Something then flicked her bow, which hid her cat ears, and flinched, turning to find no one. Her eyes narrowed in realization as she turned her glare toward Jaune, who had a small smile on his face. "I could cut this sexual tension with my poleaxe." Ulv said, making the other two feline faunus recoil and look away from each other, making Ulv sigh.

Before either could state their excuse, Headmaster Ozpin appeared on the stage and tapped the microphone, making everyone go silent. After his speech, everyone went to the locker rooms to put their things away. "That was a pretty depressing speech." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head on the way to the locker rooms. "At least he's a realist." Blake commented as they reached the door.

It was now night and Jaune was about to put on a onesie but Blake literally cut it to shreds. "I refuse you to wear anything like that near me." She growled as she was now clad in her black yukata with white accents. "What am I supposed to wear now?" Jaune said as he looked through his bag. "You could go shirtless." Ulv said with a shrug. "I know for a fact you won't be the only one doing so." Ulv was wearing baggy gray pants with a baggy, white, long-sleeved shirt.

The feline trio looked around to see almost half the guys wearing pajama pants and no shirt. "But I don't wanna seem like that guy." Jaune said with a grimace as he looked to the floor and rubbed his arm.

Blake put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sincere small smile, "If they think you're a douche just because you're not wearing a shirt, then sucks for them because they aren't going to truly know you."

Jaune smiled back and looked at Ulv who was doing the same. "Alright, alright. I just hope this doesn't bite me in the butt."

"Wanna bet on how many people you can catch staring at it?" Ulv asked before dodging a swipe from Jaune.

Blake and Ulv were sitting comfortably against the wall reading their books, Ulv reading _Beowulf_ and Blake reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Jaune was in front of the two looking up at the ceiling, enjoying the comforting quiet. Jaune then sat up and looked at the books they were reading.

"Never took you for one that reads epics." Ulv just shrugged before looking at Jaune. "It's pretty bland, but it's old. It's kind of funny to think that even way back when, people wrote about the hero that did everything, and sacrificed everything." Ulv stared at the cover of the book after releasing a sigh. Blake looked over to him and was about to say something, but- "Hellooo!" A girl with blonde hair said in a sing song voice as she dragged her redheaded companion, who clearly didn't want to be dragged, with her. "I believe you two may know each other!"

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?" Blake received an elbow from Ulv who shook his head at her. "Don't mind her. She's just too engrossed in her book." Jaune started to snicker, thinking about the other type of literature she gets too "engrossed" in.

Yang looked at Jaune and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on my shoes?" Jaune started sputtering, swearing that her eyes were lilac, but now they were red, before Ulv had to step in with a cough. "It's only on aircrafts, so you don't have to worry too much." Ulv said as he got off the floor and extended his hand toward the blonde. "My name is Ulv Brunneous."

Yang stared at the hand for a bit before accepting it enthusiastically. "Yang Xiao Long! And this is my sister Ruby Rose." She said as the girl shyly waved her hand. "Well, this is Blake Belladonna and Jaune Leo." Ulv pointing to Blake and Jaune respectively, both nodding in response.

"Well, I hope that we can become friends."

"I hope so too, if you can forgive Jaune for your shoes." Jaune groaned as Yang started to chuckle. "Yeah, I can forgive Vomit Boy." Jaune groaned louder before planting his face into his pillow. They all had a laugh before a girl with white hair started walking over.

"What is going on here!" She screamed.

"Oh, not _you_ again!" The Weiss and Yang yelled at the same time.

"I take it you two didn't meet on good terms." Ulv winced as Weiss's head snapped towards him. "Her sister is a hazard to my health!"

"She was only trying to make friends!"

"By almost blowing us off Beacon's cliffside?!"

The two girls continued to argue, much to the felines' dismay. Ulv then looked to Blake's candle, then to Blake, who got the message and nodded before blowing out the candle. There were three shrieks as the three girls were robbed of their only source for vision.

Mornings.

Waking up was easy for Ulv. The White Fang was practically a military, always wanting people up by a certain time for missions or briefings.

The other two always complained, thus he was deemed the official human alarm clock. It always made him smile when he woke up to Jaune and Blake near each other; not cuddling, but close. If only a little bit more.

He sighed before shaking them awake, receiving a groan and a quiet hiss in return. Eventually, they opened their eyes and looked around and slowly started to get up.

"It's currently eight o'clock. Some of the kids have gotten up and changed while some are probably going to be late for initiation." Ulv said as he got up and stretched. Jaune and Blake doing the same before walking to the locker rooms.

The trio was glad that their lockers were right next to each other. Blake's and Ulv's being on the outside with Jaune in the middle. "So, are you going to wear that helmet?" Jaune asked as he started attaching his greaves. Ulv had just put on his chest piece before staring at the helmet. "Yeah, I can always change it, so I'm in no rush."

Blake was sitting and reading her book as the boys were putting on their armor. "You're missing out on the view you know." Blake turned her head to see Yang staring at the backs of her fellow felines. "You get used to it after a couple of years." Blake said disinterestedly as looked back to her book.

"Oh well, more for me~." Yang said with a grin as the two finally finished getting their armor on. Jaune put on the hood at the same time Ulv's helmet was locked into place. They then turned to each other and stared for a bit...until Ulv pulled off Jaune's hood.

Jaune swatted at his hand and quickly pulled up the hood, muttering something about dumb mountains. Jaune then noticed the new arrival. "Oh, hello again Yang. How long have you been there?" Yang grinned a mischievous grin. "Don't you mean _Xiao Long_ have you been there?" Jaune sighed and walked away while Ulv shook his head.

"What? Not a fan?"

"No." The felines replied at once. Ruby was fumbling around with her fingers, looking down and muttering sorry as they walked pass. Jaune put a supporting hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. She looked up and smiled back, making all of their hearts melt at the cuteness. Now they're all walking towards the cliff edge before Jaune got an idea of why they were headed there. "I really hope he doesn't launch us off the cliff." Jaune said.

At the launch pads, Ozpin sneezed. "Oh dear, seems someone is in for a bit of a surprise." Glynda Goodwitch looked up from her scroll pad with a confused look. "What do you mean?" "You just know these things when you're as old as I am." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, watching the soon-to-be-thrown-off-the-cliff students approach.


	3. Initiation

**I found out how to do line breaks. I. Am. So. Happy. Now it doesn't look as confusing when a scene change happens. I have a mini announcement at the end of the chapter. Nothing big, but something to look at.**

_Initiation_: Chapter 3

As the launchpads came into view, Jaune stared at them for a bit, then at Ozpin, who nodded, then stood on one before sitting down with his legs and arms crossed. Blake, Yang, and Ruby laughed at his expense while Ulv patted his shoulder at stood on a pad next to Jaune.

Ozpin finished his speech about partners, much to Ruby's dismay, and were currently being launched off the cliff edge. "I hope you all have landing strategies." Ozpin said with a smirk while sipping his mug.

Jaune looked at the headmaster with a deadpan expression, giving him the one finger salute as he was launched from the catapult. Ulv sighed before he too was launched.

After crashing into a couple trees, he finally landed.

On his ass.

With three quarters of his aura.

Ulv got up with a groan. 'Let's see, I would try to find either Jaune or Blake. But, I think it'll be better if they found each other.' Ulv thought with a smirk. He collected his poleaxe and starts to walk through the forest calmly. Then he heard the sounds of shotguns firing. 'Neither Jaune nor Blake uses shotguns. Let's see who my partner is.'

* * *

Jaune landed on top of a tree and stared at the people being launched. He then saw a monochrome blurr fly past him. 'That better be her. Hope she saw me too.' Jaune thought as he leapt down from the tree. He landed and started to jog in the direction of the blurr. Watching his steps to avoid branches such as not to attract grimm.

'It's...too quiet.' Jaune thought as he slowly walked throughout the forest, his sword and shield at the ready. He stepped on a twig and mentally cursed at himself. He started to look around in a calm panic. 'Of course I fuck up.' Jaune thought with a grimace.

"First rule of survival Jaune."

Jaune immediately spun around and was ment with a fist to his cheek. He recoiled and stopped when he heard an angel's quiet giggle. "Watch where you step." Blake said with a smile. Jaune couldn't help but smile back. Holding out his hand as his smile turned goofy, "Guess we're partners now." Blake shook her head, but her smiled stayed. "Guess so."

The blasts grew louder as Ulv calmly walked towards it. Eventually, he came across a clearing that showed Yang punching ursai, both minor and major, while simultaneously shooting them with shotgun shells from her gauntlets. 'I guess those bracelets are the standby mode.' Ulv thought as an Ursa stalked up to Yang from behind.

Ulv immediately rushed over and stuck it with the point of his poleaxe, then yanking it to the side, switching hands, and cutting its head off. He looked up and saw her staring at him, mischief in her eyes. "I had that you know." Ulv shrugged. "Might as well show my partner what I'm made of." Ulv said with his left hand extended, poleaxe resting in his other hand in a vertical position. She smiled and accepted his hand.

* * *

Jaune and Blake started walking north, wondering where the relics were. Eventually they found a cave with a sign next to it. It clearly indicated danger. Jaune and Blake looked at each other before walking away from it. Jaune accidentally stepping on another branch. Blake glared at him as he scratched the back of his head before sighing and walking north.

* * *

"So, what are you a fan of? The pony?" Yang asked as she picked it up. "I don't see why not." Ulv said as he looked toward the new people walking up. He shook his head when he saw that Jaune looked down while Blake wore a small glare. "Did they not want to be partners?" Yang asked. "No, Jaune did something." Ulv "explained".

Yang looked at him with an eyebrow raised, expecting more, but was instead met with a shrug. "I don't know what Jaune did. He can do nothing and she'd be mad at him." Ulv said. Yang immediately thinking it was the magical time of the month and kept quiet. Blake walked up to Ulv and said two things that made him understand her anger.

"Two." Blake said as she grabbed a yellow rook. Ulv looked at Jaune, who could feel the glare from under the helmet and laughed nervously. "Two?" Yang asked. "Two branches that he stepped on." Ulv said, "Blake likes to be sneaky."

They heard the roar of an ursa and explosions. They looked behind them to see a girl wearing pink with a young man wearing green. "Nora, never do that again." The girl then ran up to a yellow castle and picked it up, singing a song about being the queen of the castle before her partner called her name.

"Huh, so that's six pairs, we need a new set." Ulv said before the screech of a Nevermore was heard. They looked up to see both Ruby and Weiss falling from the sky. Jaune went under Ruby while Ulv ran under Weiss, both of them catching the girls in a bridal carry.

"Thank you!"

"Get your hands off me!"

Were the respective reactions of Ruby and Weiss. Jaune and Ulv let them down and they walked over to the relics, picking up a yellow knight. 'Why do I feel a sense of dread?' Ulv thought as he saw the heiress pocket the chess piece. All three faunus then heard something approach, it was quiet, but there. They all turned to see a Deathstalker lurking behind the trees.

Ulv saw Blake glare at Jaune out of the corner of his eye. "We can't take it head on, the Nevermore will make sure of that." Jaune said making the humans look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Weiss said as she looked around. "We're talking about a retreat. We have our pieces, let's get somewhere so that we can divide and conquer."

Ulv and Blake nodded and started to back away slowly from the Deathstalker. Apparently it noticed and burst from the trees with a roar. "Oh! I got it!" Ruby yelled as she shot towards the Deathstalker. As she ran towards it, the Nevermore shot its feathers at Ruby, pinning her cape to the ground.

Right in front of the Deathstalker.

* * *

Ulv started to run toward Ruby as Weiss shot forward using her glyphs, creating a giant wall of ice blocking the Deathstalker's deadly stinger. Ulv knew that the heiress was saying something nice to her, but the Nevermore was making another pass. "Hey! Leave the sentimental crap for _after_ we get back!" Ulv shouted, "The Nevermore is making another pass!"

Ruby's and Weiss's eyes went wide as they suddenly appeared behind him.

They all started to run toward an open area. It was just ruins with many pillars scattered around. 'This would be a nice place to relax if it weren't for the two alphas behind us.' Ulv thought as he noticed the bridge leads to a wall.

"We can scale the wall to defeat the Nevermore." Ruby said as she pointed to some pillars that were conveniently stair like. "We can remove the height advantage it has and weaken it." Ruby started to jump the pillars. Yang and Weiss started to follow shortly after.

"Jaune, Blake, stay here with these two," Ulv pointed to the monk and the grenadier, "and deal with the deathstalker. I'll head up with the girls." Jaune and Blake shook hands with the other as Ulv started to scale the pillars.

* * *

Ulv eventually caught up to the three. They all looked at him questioningly. "Does your weapon allow for ranged attacks?" Ulv didn't say anything, just set his axe rest while staring at the cliff ahead of him. "Great." Weiss said with an eye roll. Eventually the Nevermore came and the girl started to pepper the grimm with ice, shells, and bullets.

The Nevermore quickly flew behind them, ready to make another pass. 'Probably a charge.' Ulv thought. "Ruby." Ulv said. Ruby turned to him, "Yes?"

"I think the Nevermore is going to charge me. I'm going to stop it, and when I do, that's when you strike." Ulv said as he jammed his poleaxe into the ground so it stayed upright. "Ok. Weiss, Yang. Care to help?" Ruby asked. Weiss prepared a black glyph behind Ruby as Yang picked her up, as if about to throw her like a spear.

Ulv took of his helmet and stared at it for a second before looking towards Jaune.

* * *

"Go!" Jaune shouted as he blocked one of the Deathstalker's claws. Ren and Blake slid under the giant scorpion and slashed the underside of it. The Deathstalker flattened itself on the ground hoping to crush the two huntsmen in training, but instead received a hammer to its face. It slammed its stinger in front of it in blind defense, only for Jaune to cut it almost all the way off.

It was hanging by a thread and looked ready to fall off. "Blake!" "Right!" Blake knew what he meant as she ran up from behind the monster and cut the rest of the stinger off, imbedding itself on the Deathstalker's head. "Nora, nail it!" Nora then jumped from behind Jaune and slammed the stinger the rest of the way, killing it. Nora hugged Ren while Jaune and Blake gave each other a high five.

* * *

'Good job.' Ulv thought as he looked at his helmet one last time. He then dropped it into the seemingly empty cavern when the Nevermore screeched.

'Fuck.'

Rather than let it get to him, he looked up to see the Nevermore start to charge at him. His eyes started to glow a strange orange. And just as the Nevermore swallowed him... it stopped. "Now!" Ruby yelled as Weiss's glyph turned white and yang threw Ruby, making her fly fast as she caught the Nevermore's neck with the blade of her scythe.

Weiss put glyphs on the cliff wall when Ruby landed, allowing her to run up the wall at high speeds as she dragged the Nevermore with her. Ulv looked down and started to rub his eyes. He glanced up just in time to see Ruby cut off the Nevermore's head and look over the cliff edge at them.

Ulv smiled at her before the girls next to him, who reciprocated his smile. "Let's catch up to her. We can tell the four who can't keep their jaws up what happened." Ulv said as he started to scale down the pillars towards Jaune and Blake who, just as he said, had their jaws to the floor.

* * *

"You four shall be called team NMBS. And your team leader will be Viribus Niki." Ozpin said before the newly formed team bowed and walked off the stage. "Now, would Jaune Leo, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie come up to the stage." Ozpin said as the room started to fill up in applause as they walked up to the stage.

Jaune and Blake had to stop teasing Ulv about losing his helmet, although they had mischievous smiles on their faces. Yang was filling in for them though, much to Ulv's dismay. "You four have collected the yellow rook pieces. From here on out you shall be called team JNBR (it's still Juniper. I know, very original). Your leader will be Jaune Leo." Ozpin said.

Jaune looked stunned while Blake tapped him on the shoulder. Nora gave Ren a big hug who didn't mind. Ulv stared at Jaune with a big smile as he clapped the loudest. An Arc was called for earlier and she was the leader of her team. No doubt she would be looking for Jaune when this was over.

"Now, would Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Ulv Brunneous, and Yang Xiao-Long please come to the stage." Eventually the all reached the stage and stood with their arms behind their backs. "You four have collected the yellow knight pieces." Ozpin said. That's when Ulv realized.

'I'm the only guy on my team.' Ulv thought as his eyes widened slightly.

Ozpin must have caught it the way he subtly smirked at him. "From here on out you shall be called team RWBY (My originality is at its peak, I know). Your leader will be Ruby Rose." Yang gave her sister a one armed hug while Ulv noticed Weiss's shocked expression. 'Oh boy.' Ulv thought as he gave his new leader a smile and nod.

"Your rooms will be sent to your scrolls along with the key. I hope you have a wonderful four years at Beacon Academy." Glynda Goodwitch finished after the members of RWBY took their seats again. The seats started to empty, Ulv was able to catch Jaune and his team waiting for them.

* * *

"So, where are your rooms?" Ulv asked as they walked through the dorms.

"Ours should be at the end of the hall on our left." Blake said as she walked next to Jaune. Ulv looked to Ruby, "Don't we have the room at the end of the hall on the _right_?" Ulv asked. Ruby checked her scroll and nodded to him. "Yep, that means we live right across each other!" Ruby said with her arms in the air.

They eventually reached the end of the hall and entered their respective dorms. Jaune and Ren switched into their pajamas while Blake and Nora went into the bathroom to switch.

Ulv had a different story.

* * *

"Look, I know this is going to be a challenge for you, but I swear I won't look at..whatever it is you do." Ulv said with his hands up as Yang and Weiss pretty much cornered him. "One stray glance and we won't have to worry about a man in our dorm!" Weiss said as she pointed her rapier at him. "If you touch any of my hair products, I will kill you." Yang said with red eyes.

"Guys, can we just go to sleep. I doubt Ulv will do anything. We know where he sleeps." Ruby said with a smile that looked adorable, but had a sinister aura behind it.

"Right, so can I go change? It's been a long day." Ulv said as the girls backed off. "You get to go last, it's common courtesy to let a lady go first, is it not?" Weiss said with her nose in the air as she walked towards the bathroom with her towel and pajamas.

Only for Yang running and slam the door shut. A click was heard right after words. "YANG!"

"Ladies go first right~?" Weiss stomped over to her bed and sat down with a huff.

Ulv stood next to his desk and started to remove his armor. His arms and pauldrons came off first and he set them down onto the desk, showing off the chain mail shirt he wore. He started to unclasp his chest piece before he felt he was being stared at. He turned to see Ruby gawking at him and Weiss quickly turning her head down toward the book in her lap.

* * *

"So, you wear chain mail and plate mail?" Ruby asked with genuine surprise. "I won't let my soul do something that I should already be doing. Protecting myself." Ulv said as he finished taking off his chest piece.

"Although, I guess you could call plate mail and chain mail strange in this era." Ulv chuckled as he set his armor down with a sigh. "I'm gonna need to buy a new helmet."

"How much does it cost?" Weiss asked. Ulv reached into a pouch on his right backside. He pulled it out and opened it, watching as a gust of air blew out of it. "Money I don't have." Ulv gave a defeated sigh as he tossed the wallet on the desk to start working on the greaves.

"Hold on, you're wearing something under that right?" Weiss asked. "Yes." Ulv said.

Yang came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas she wore during the night of initiation. Gave out a whistle as she saw Ulv. "Dang, that enough metal for you?" She asked as she walked over to a bed and sat down on it.

"No." ulv said, putting the greaves on the table, revealing padded pants as Weiss walked into the shower. "I need a helmet." Ulv said as he sat down on the last unoccupied bed.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. Was that your semblance you used during initiation?"

"I'll tell you after classes tomorrow." Ulv said as Weiss came out of the shower, Ruby now walking in. "How is that fair?" Yang asked. "You threatened me and made me take the shower last. Not to mention you went first, which took a good hour and a half." Yang put a hand over her chest in mock shock. "Are you suggesting that you would have done such ungentlemanly things?"

"I would have done those things, rest assured. But the fact you forced me to do them with no option is where I draw the line." Ulv got up as he saw Ruby get out, knowing she would be the fastest person done, and walked in with a duffle bag that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I feel like that duffel bag is part of his semblance too." Yang remarked as she got herself ready for bed.

* * *

**A while back, a friend and I created a story that started during thanksgiving. Eventually it grew and pretty much became an actual story, but it was mainly for us. Now that I have uploaded this story, he wants me to upload the story we made. I will more than likely do that, and it will be our OC's in a world without Salem and all of that. However, she wasn't the only enemy in the shadows. **


	4. The Harbinger of Family

**I totally didn't forget about this because of school. Nope, just looking at the spelling with a 20x magnifying glass. Uh huh, just being a good author. I swear.**

**On another note, my next posting will be the story my friend and I came up with. **

**Oh boy...**

* * *

_The Harbinger of Family: Chapter 4_

It took some time for Jaune to get up. Ulv wasn't the only one to get up early, he was the only one to resist going back to sleep. Neither Jaune nor Blake could understand how one could resist such a charming and comfortable foe, but that was why he was the one to wake them up.

But he was the leader now, so he was responsible for getting them up. He looked over to see Blake sleeping peacefully. 'So cute.' Jaune thought with a small smile. He heard a snore coming from the bed over and saw Nora sleeping almost spread eagle without her blankets covering her. It looked comical.

Ren was as peaceful as Blake but not as cute. Jaune looked at the digital clock on the desk between he and Blake, it read: 6:00. 'Damn, I miss my bed already.' Jaune thought as he walked into the bathroom with his white tank top and gym pants. He got out a couple minutes later, he didn't bother taking a shower since he would be sweaty anyways, and looked at the time. 6:30.

'One more hour.' Jaune thought as he grabbed his scroll and sent a message to Ulv.

_You up? _-Jaune

_Yeah, what's up? _-Ulv

_Thinking about a jog._ -Jaune

_About damn time._ -Ulv

Jaune put his scroll away with a smile and walked out the door. Ulv only cursed if he was too caught up in a fight, or very happy. When Jaune looked at the door in front of him, there he was with a big smile on his face.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

Ulv woke up at his usual time: 6:00. He noticed that his other three teammates were still asleep. Ruby and Weiss were sleeping peacefully while Yang was sprawled all around her bed. 'Hopefully door doesn't squeak too loud.' Ulv thought as he grabbed his light gray tank top, checking it twice to make sure it was his, and his black gym pants. 'I wonder if those two will ever actually use these.'

As he took off his sleepwear, he stared at mirror, naked, looking at all the scars he accumulated after and before he met Jaune. Jaune taught him to do anything to help those who need it. Either taking the blame. Or taking a bullet. This wasn't an action that the new White Fang approved of, but they did it regardless. It was how they met Blake.

'Can't stay here forever.' Ulv said as he put on his jogging outfit. He missed a day of exercise thanks to initiation, and he planned on getting caught up. That was when his scroll vibrated. It was Jaune asking to jog with him. Ulv couldn't be happier. 'About damn time.' he thought and wrote down in the message. He stood outside waiting for Jaune with a smile.

* * *

"So, do we actually jog or are we going to lift weights?" Jaune asked as they entered Beacon's gym. There were many exercise machines: some treadmills, steppers that looked like actual stairsteps that moved, rowing machines, ellipticals, and exercise bikes. There were also pull-up bars, rings that hung from the ceiling, a trampoline, and bench presses. It was big enough to have some white lines along the perimeter if the person didn't want to use a machine.

"You wanted to jog, so we jog. I'm going along the perimeter, you can use the machines if you want." Ulv said as he stepped into one of the lines. "I think we can walk and jog, it'll make the hour go by faster." Ulv nodded before they started their jog.

"How are the new teammates?" Ulv asked. "They're alright. Ren is like Blake, all stoic and whatnot, while Nora is always energetic, no matter what. If Ren didn't exist, I don't think anything could or would hold Nora back." Jaune said with a slight grin. "What about you? Have any trouble sleeping?" Jaune asked with a grin that made Ulv groan.

"Yeah, had to stop that interrogation. I'm sure I'll hear about it either when we get back or tonight." Ulv sighed heavily. "At least you have another guy in your dorm." Jaune chuckled at his friend's misfortune. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. One day you'll walk into the bathroom while either of the girls are in there, and I'll be there as you crash through the walls into my room."

Jaune almost tripped, making a mental note to always knock before entering the bathroom, no matter where either girl was. "One day you'll be tired and forget about that." Jaune looked at Ulv with shocked eyes. "It's not that hard to guess what you're thinking. Besides, I don't think you'll be that mad if you stumble into Blake."

Jaune started sputtering and ranting about how he and Blake aren't a thing. Long enough that his scroll dinged, signaling that the hour was up. They noticed that there were more people in the gym other than themselves. "Welp, time to wake them up." Jaune said as they both left the gym. Ulv noticed some staring at his scars, he ignored them. Jaune noticed his look, but chose to ignore it. Again.

* * *

When Jaune got back, Nora was missing, although the running water in the bathroom told him everything, while Ren checking his uniform. Ren looked up and saw Jaune lightly coated in sweat. "Where did you go?"

"Just to the gym. Went jogging with the heavily armored man next door." Jaune said as he noticed his uniform laying on his desk. "Nora's in the shower, so it will take some time before she gets out." Ren answered with a sigh. "She even took my shampoo." He muttered quietly, but just enough for Juane to hear him.

"Well, don't worry about it. I highly doubt she'll use all of it." Jaune said as he gently started to shake Blake awake. "Besides, I think you use more of it anyway." Ren hummed as he conceded the point. He was just upset that he had to buy more frequently. "Classes start at nine, so I guess we go to breakfast huh?" Jaune asked as he kept staring at his clothes.

"Yes, although I'm a bit afraid for the chefs, Nora may ask for a little too much pancakes." Ren whispered the last part, there was no such things as too many pancakes in Nora's world. The thought made him shudder. Seeing this, Jaune was concerned for his new friend. However, before he could ask, there was a knock on the door.

'Oh shit, what did I forget this time?' Jaune looked around his side of the room, making a check before giving up and opening the door. When he opened the door, he finally remembered what he forgot.

He wasn't the only Arc attending Beacon.

* * *

Blake was having a great dream. It definitely wasn't about her and Jaune, growing old with kids that had grandkids. Because that would be strange. But then she woke up. She heard Jaune talking to someone, it was normal given that they had new teammates, but it sounded feminine. Judging by the water running from the shower it wasn't Nora.

She got up groggily to see who it was Jaune was talking to. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Jaune. "Mother has been heartbroken since you left!" She heard her say before Jaune started to hush her, looking towards a now woken Blake.

"Uh, hi Blake. Joan, we should take this somewhere more private." Jaune said as he tried to walk past her. Blake knew he was doing this so that Ren and Nora wouldn't have to deal with it, but Blake wasn't letting him leave that leasily. She immediately grabbed a hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes with determination. Eyes that told Jaune that she was coming, no matter what.

Jaune gave a defeated sigh as his twin started to look between him and the secret cat faunus latched on to him. "Might as well get Ulv in this too. Anyone else attending?" Jaune asked. "Yeah, Jade and Eliza. They're in their third year now." Joan said as she stepped into the hallway, letting Jaune and Blake past.

"I'll be in the cafeteria with Nora when she finishes. Meet us either there or in class." Ren said, sitting on his bed. Jaune and Blake knocked on the door of team RWBY, only to hear the sounds of impact drivers and hammers. The door then opened to an even sweatier Ulv who was slightly out of breath. When his eyes landed on Joan, they narrowed. His hand reaching for something on the behind the otherside of the doorframe.

Jaune simply shook his head and gestured him to follow.

"How?"

"Two."

Ulv nodded. There were two more sister's they needed to talk to. The "how" was a short version of "how many?". They developed a sort of shortened code, just because they could. Not even Blake knew all of them. Jaune peeked into the room and saw Yang in the same condition as Ulv while Weiss and Ruby looked fine. Behind them were some very shady bunk beds that looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Let's get this going. We have an hour left, so thirty minutes at most." Ulv said. "Yeah, and I don't think we're getting breakfast." Jaune sighed.

* * *

They found a quiet corner in the library, Blake made sure to remember it, and were staring at each other for a bit. Joan sat with Jade on his left and Eliza on her right, Jaune sat with Blake almost clinging to his right with Ulv on his left, ready to stand up at a moments notice. Seconds going by, turning to minutes.

"When did you leave?" Joan asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Two years ago."

"Why didn't you contact us?" Eliza responded angrily.

"You know why."

"Fifteen." Ulv said, making Jaune nod. "Since we sat here for a quarter of an hour in relative silence, let's continue this until after classes. You'll have a lot more time to catch up then." Blake said, standing along with Ulv and Jaune. "I'm sorry sisters, but you'll have to wait a bit more." With that, the feline trio left the room.

They finally got changed into their uniforms after a good shower, Ulv wearing a vambrace and greaves that went up to his knees, while Jaune was wearing dark brown gloves along with his uniform. They found their way to the cafeteria, eventually finding their team sitting across from each other. As well as Nora's leaning tower of pancakes.

"So, did you solve anything?" Ren asked.

"No, we're going to talk tonight." Jaune said as he sat down in front of Ruby. Blake sat down next to him while Ulv sat down next to Yang. "So, what's first class?" Jaune asked. "We have Professor Port's class first at nine o'clock." Ruby said, "What about you?"

"We have the same thing." Jaune said after checking his scroll, "We have ten minutes left. We should start heading there now." Everyone nodded at Jaune's reasoning and finished their food before walking to class.


End file.
